


Follow Me

by CatofApocalypse, KaykiStar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Collaboration, Digital Art, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Shakespearean, Switching, aziraphale in chain, crowley has a goatee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaykiStar/pseuds/KaykiStar
Summary: Collaboration entry for the They're Switches Bitches Zine with Kaykistar
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Kaykistar on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kaykistar/)  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catofapocalypse) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/catofapocalypse/)

> _"Follow me_   
>  _Everything is all right_   
>  _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_   
>  _And if you want to leave I can guarantee_   
>  _You won't find nobody else like me"_
> 
> [ _Uncle Kracker - Follow Me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gjx-ZQuQ_Y)


End file.
